How to spell the Puckerman way
by curlie-angel
Summary: Puck asks Rachel how to spell some... words... One-Shot


How to spell – the Puckerman way

Rachel Berry was sure that Karma was against her – she just didn't know why. She was always nice, she had given up some solos in Glee, she had apologized for leaking Quinn's secret about who the real father of her daughter was, she even let Quinn sleep at her house after Finn kicked her out. So Karma should be on her side, shouldn't it? Well, apparently not. Because if it would be on "Team Rachel" she wouldn't be sitting here with Noah Puckerman. Okay, he wasn't that much as a jerk as he had been before he joined Glee and he really wanted to be a good Dad but she didn't want to be his tutor. Because that meant that she had to spend even more time with him and she had to admit that she was in love with him.

She didn't know how it happened. Probably between their one week relationship and Sectionals but she really liked him. Not in this puppy love way but in this "I can imagine spending my whole life with you" way. And that's why she started to go out of his way. She still sat next to him in Glee and she still said Hello and Goodbye but that was all. No more touching, no more teasing, nothing. She didn't want to be hurt anymore and she was sure that Quinn and Puck would be a couple someday because she saw the way they looked at each other.

"Berry?" Puck said and Rachel snapped out of her thoughts. She was here to tutor him not to think about him.  
"Oh, sorry. Ok, um… Mr. Schue said that you can write excellent but your spelling is terrible. So I think that I'll just tell you some words and you'll write them down, okay?" she said and Noah nodded.

He kind of liked spending time with Rachel. She wasn't as annoying as always and that made him realize that she was kind of really nice. Not in the Brittany way but in this Rachel way. There probably was a Rachel way for everything – fixing your car, making out with a girl (and she was really good at that), and so on.

"Okay, so let's begin." He heard Rachel say and nodded. He hated to be tutored – well the only time he was being tutored was when he was in 2nd grade and his teacher was really stupid. He wasn't that bad in school but apparently Mr. Figgins didn't think so. Mr. Schue had told him that he needed to get a tutor or Mr. Figgins would throw him out of Glee and Noah didn't really want that. He would never admit it but he really liked Glee. He wouldn't say that he loved it because – come one – he was a stud and studs only love girls and even that's something that they only tell said girl – a girl like Rachel… whoa, where did that thought come from? Noah shook his head slightly while Rachel looked through her dictionary and wrote some words down.

He would tell Rachel how he felt but if he did he would be a pansy. Someone like Finn and even though everybody liked Finn he was dumb and a pansy and he still hadn't forgiven him for sleeping with Quinn. He understood that and he knew that he did something wrong but damn, he was drunk and she told him that she was drunk, too, and they couldn't really remember much and he knew that it was a mistake. He apologized and he told Finn that Drizzle could have two Dads. "Just like Berry.", he had said but Finn just punched him before walking away. It had been Berry that had helped him that day and he still was grateful for that. She was there for him when no one else was and that made him realize that she wasn't just a friend for him. But he hadn't done a move yet in case she still was after Finn it didn't seem so anymore. Sure, she was still friendly but she wasn't making mooning eyes at him anymore. So he could swoon her and make her his. And he had a plan already.

"I found a word." Rachel said and looked over at Noah, who was looking at her with smoldering eyes. "Is everything alright?" She asked after Noah still hadn't said a word.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine. You know what? I want to know how to write some words. I'm not sure." Noah said and Rachel nodded although she was a little confused.  
"Okay, that's fine. Let's start." She sat down and Noah smirked.  
"Ok, so do you write panties with an e or without an e?" he said and Rachel's jaw dropped open.  
"What? You must be joking?!" she sputtered while Noah shook his head.  
"Nope, I'm not. You know I'm never sure how to write it and I think I may need that word soon. So panties with an e or without an e?"

"It's spelled P-A-N-T-I-E-S, Noah." Rachel said and sighed. "Ok, so how do you spell Extracurricular?"  
"E-X-T-R-A-C-U-R-R-I-C-U-L-A-R." Noah spelled and Rachel nodded. "Ok, so how do you spell "You're really hot and I want to make out again"? he asked while leaning forward. "Because that's something I really need to know because I want to ask that a girl and I know that she will be like really pissed if I would spell it wrong if I wrote it down."

"A girl?" Rachel asked and sighed.

"Yep. She's like super hot, long legs, round brown eyes, long brown hair…" Noah said and came closer to Rachel. How could she not see it? That girl was so obvious.

"Okay… so, um but you must know how to spell that sentence. You are not dumb, Noah." Rachel said and Puck smirked.  
"But you can be really obvious sometimes, Rach.", he whispered. "Because that girl? That's you, you know."  
"It's me?" Rachel asked and Noah nodded before pressing a kiss on her lips. Rachel closed her eyes before deepening the kiss. She played with Noah's tongue and felt his hand stroking her cheek before pulling away.

"Okay, so now that said girl knows what I want to do with her. How do you spell Fellatio? F-E-L-A-T-I-O?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "No, you write it with two L."

"Oh, so how do you know that?"

"You just have to find out." Rachel smirked before kissing him again.


End file.
